


You Got The Love

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Catharsis, Character Study, Conversation, Early Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Social Justice, Straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional careers and personal relationships both undergo an upgrade.  <br/>Is it even healthy being this...happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got The Love

"Harry Hart.  Arthur.  Do I gotta call you _sir_ now?  Is that gentleman-ly protocol?" 

"Shut up."  Eggsy laughed, lying back down in bed having only just showered.  Harry had an arm over his eyes but he was smirking, coifed facade set aside tonight, much like the bespoke suit.  Eggsy crossed his arms over Harry's bare chest and propped his chin on his own wrist.  The suite was rapidly darkening as the lights outside faded and night bled into their hideaway.  "Galahad."  Harry teased back.  His protege wrinkled his nose, unable to stop smiling.  

"Still don't feel real."  Harry moved his arm so he could run a hand up and down Eggsy's spine, eyes still closed and blissed out from their previous activities.      

"Long time coming..."

"You think?"

"I know."  Eggsy focused on Harry's face, squinting slightly to make out the details.  Scar tissue clouded his temple.  There was still some bruising around his eye.  He had a hell of a shiner going just a few months ago.  He had only just stopped wearing an eyepatch.  It had been almost a year since the shooting and just three months since his clean bill of health was released.  He let out a content sigh and wriggled until he was lying on his back with his head on Harry's chest, his arm thrown back around his neck.  He felt lips ghost over his own forearm as Harry adjusted as well, a warm palm settling on his sternum and fingers running through his hair.  

"What was it like when you was startin'?" He fought a yawn.  Harry took a deep breath.  

"Hard."  He admitted, giving Eggsy's hair a tug.  "Very hard...my training wasn't much different, technology being a few generations back of course.  You and Lancelot are in for a pretty heavy workload though.  Lots of travel.  Every other Sunday off of course."  Eggsy grinned at the mention of Roxy.  Best mate, and now fellow agent.  

"Sounds alright.  Did you do it?  Travel?"  

"Twelve counties in my first six months.  You'll probably do about the same just from the looks of it.  I haven't looked over my own briefings yet though."  

"What's the best place you went?  Must have been the eighties right?"  He was getting damn drowsy now, but he wasn't anywhere near ready to end the conversation.  Harry smiled and tightened the arm he had around the lad's chest.    

"Thailand was gorgeous, if you're lucky enough to have some downtime.  I've always been fond of Italy.  Especially Milan.  France is good too.  You can get away with practically anything in Paris."

"Oooohhh Harry!"  He giggled, bringing his arm down and lacing their fingers together over his chest.  He knew Harry was probably rolling his eyes but he felt the other man's smile against his cheek as he flexed slightly to bestow the gesture.  Eggsy felt utterly, incandescently warm.  

"Why all the questions?"  Harry asked, settling back again.  Eggsy took his time answering, rolling his wrist and plucking at Harry's fingers idly.    

"Dunno.  Just feels like things are changing underneath me, you know bruv?"

"Well, they are.  You're employed now."

"Besides that.  I'll be running around more.  You'll be here."  

"Oh,"

"Yah,"  Harry fell quiet.  Eggsy could practically feel him thinking as he squeezed his hand and ran his thumb in circles over his left pectoral.  It tickled a little.  

"I don't intend on losing this Eggsy.  You should know that.  You belong here as much as my ribs belong in my body."  Eggsy sucked in a breath.  He attempted to bring the back of Harry hand to his lips in a coolly executed manner but his arm physically stuttered and he was turning around to kiss Harry before he thought it out.  Harry grunted a little on impact but returned the kiss amorously, managing to sit up and arrange Eggsy more comfortably across his lap while reclining against the pillows amassed against the headboard.  Eggsy felt a spike of arousal bolt through his body.  He stuffed it down in favor of stretching out the moment.  They didn't get many of these unless one of them initiated.  This was definitely one of the first, organically sprung exchanges.  Harry broke the kiss and mouthed at Eggsy's jaw.  "I take it you agree with me..." He shifted his own hips cheekily.  They were both half hard already.      

"Fuck yes, Harry."  They only had dim streetlight lamp filtering in through the bedroom curtains but Harry felt the emotion brewing within the young man in his own bones.  It was novel.  It was young.  He felt as if he could run into the heart of London and back in seven minutes.  They were both smiling.    

"We'll have to be careful during work hours of course.  Merlin already knows..." He continued.  Eggsy wriggled forward so they were chest to chest, sliding his arms around Harry's neck.  The arousal began to fade, ever so slowly, as they relaxed into each other's embrace.    

"Roxy knows too." He mumbled.    

"I trust them to be discrete.  They're good friends.  It's not illegal or anything, just...a bit more professional.  Is that alright?"  Harry mumbled into his collar bone.  Eggsy nodded enthusiastically, pressing his face into Harry's hair and kneading his fingers into Harry's neck.    

"Yah.  Definitely.  Absolutely."  The minutes stretched on.  Eggsy eventually sat back with an inquisitive look.  "Why _illegal_ though?"  

"It used to be."  A chill went up the young man's spine.  Harry pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before looking back up with a softness that was more and more forthcoming these days.  "It wasn't that long ago that you could be institutionalized."  Eggsy nodded understandingly.  "They didn't know I was gay until long after I became Galahad, long after it was an issue.  My first year though...a few Arthurs past, I saw an agent disgraced and fired within twelve hours of announcing his engagement."  

"Fired?  A Kingsman can be bloody fired?  For fucking...for that?" He sputtered, anger flashing through his eyes.  

"Could have been.  The rules have certainly changed.  We keep our noses out of an agent's private life as much as we can now."  

"Well, that's good."  

"Mmmmhmmm."  Harry braced himself for a joke.  Something idle about broadcasting the filthier of their personal experiences for God and Merlin just out of spite.     

"I'm not out to Mum."  Eggsy admitted with another deep sigh.  Harry swallowed his surprise.  "I mean...she knows I've dated.  I've been around the block wif damn near every sort of person.  Doesn't much matter to me whatcha are.  I dunno if she knows that.  I dunno where to start."  

"You've got time."  

"That's a lie n' you know it.  All we've got is less and less time."  Eggsy hummed, leaning in for another kiss.  "One day she's gonna know about us.  Not yet.  Not even soon, prolly.  But...I don't see this short term, like you said."

"I understand.  I admire that."  Eggsy stiffened and began rambling. 

"Is that all it takes then?  Not m'new muscles?  I broke Bohr's bloody range record last week and I'm closing in on yours.  Merlin and I got a bet.  Rox still beats me at push ups though..." Harry was smiling as he took Eggsy's chin in his hand and kissed him again, thoroughly.

"As hilarious as you are Eggsy, you don't have to deflect.  I find every damn angle of you impressive, including your openness and especially your heart.  You're more confident in yourself now than I ever was and that's...damn invaluable."  He sensed him blushing.  "And in terms of time, you're absolutely right.  But it only makes me more sure of what we've begun and more protective of you.  I'm a determined man."     

"Harry," He croaked.  

"M'serious." The younger man dropped dramatically, hiding his face in Harry's neck.  The talk had loosened something in both of them.      

"You got us working overtime tonight Harry Hart...m'head hurts."  

"It has been an extraordinarily long day.  And it is late.  Early in fact."  It was nearing two in the morning.    

"Have we learned one of those every other Sundays, Arthur _sir_?"  Eggsy dead-weighted and leaned to the side, dragging them both down into the bed.  They both laughed.    

"I believe we have."  

"Good."  Eggsy pushed unruly hair back from Harry's forehead and kissed him once more before settling down rather methodically, his back pressed firmly to the curve of Harry's side.  Harry dug an arm underneath Eggsy's pillow and yawned into his own.  Eggsy hummed with relaxation.  "Love ya," He mumbled in response.  

"Mmmm, you too darling."    

                                                                                     


End file.
